Where Does The Good Go?
by MrsBarton
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando Caroline se encarga de ir en busca de una bruja después de la muerte de Stefan? Ambientada después del 5x21 y antes del 5x22. Klaroline y Carenzo. Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Mayo "Tres son multitud"del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liasions".


¡Buenas! De nueva cuenta vengo a dejarles una historia sobre Klaroline y otro visitante. Espero sea de su agrado. Esta historia fue escrita como un alternativo de lo que ocurre en el 5x21 después de la muerte de Stefan y obviamente antes de lo sucedido en el 5x22. De antemano gracias por leer. ¡Espero la disfruten!

Solo les tengo unas aclaraciones, la historia esta relatada en primera persona por Caroline y en tercera persona (me parece que así se le llama) Por Enzo. Conforme lean me entenderán.

**Disclaimer: **Cualquier personaje que puedas reconocer no me pertenece. Son obras de L. J. Smith y actualmente de la serie The Vampire Diaries de CW.

_**Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Mayo**____**"Tres son multitud "del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liasions".**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cielo no es más que un espectacular manto estrellado adornado delicadamente con la luna en su fase menguante, no existe nube alguna que arruine mi vista e incluso he notado patrones que asumo se tratan de constelaciones y sé que solo soy capaz de **verlas** por la simple razón de que estoy lejos de cualquier lugar que sea considerado pueblo o ciudad independientemente de que llevo tres horas recostada sobre la carretera en medio de la nada que con suerte conduce al infierno. Aunque considerando los últimos acontecimientos que he presenciado en los pasados días probablemente del infierno es de donde he escapado.

Hacia exactamente dos días había visto como en un arranque de ira Julian en el cuerpo de Tyler extrajo el corazón de Stefan matándolo al instante. Asesinando a mi mejor amigo sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Situación que ningún ser mortal e inmortal debería presenciar pero ahí estaba yo, en un estacionamiento vacío, llorando y pidiendo auxilio mientras el cuerpo disecado de Stefan yacía en mi regazo. Cualquier otro vampiro hubiese apagado su humanidad y aunque la idea tentó mi voluntad, preferí no hacerlo. Sabía que existía un "otro lado" y probablemente Stefan no estaría contento de que yo me convirtiera en una depredadora sin remordimiento alguno por mis actos. Así que solo me costó esperar a que Elena y Damon volvieran para llevarse a Stefan con Bonnie en un intento de traerlo de regreso, quise ir…De verdad pero tan pronto estuve dentro de mi auto simplemente tome un rumbo distinto. Conocía la verdad sobre lo que sucedería, mi amigo no volvería, el otro lado desaparecería y con el Bonnie. Puede que haya soportado la muerte de Stefan en primera fila pero tener que presenciar también la de Bonnie, simplemente era excesivo. Pero aun así no soy una persona que abandona a los que ama y menos en momentos tan delicados, puede que este recostada en medio de la nada con la esperanza de que la tierra se abra y no deje rastro alguno de mi pero en cuanto logre conectar este camino con alguna autopista seré guiada directo a Nueva Orleans en busca de ayuda. Cuentan que es un lugar lleno de brujas y aunque mi primer deseo fue no acudir, pareciera que soy la única que tiene el valor de acercarse a Klaus para pedir algo o mejor dicho, ordenar.

No soy consciente del momento exacto en que mis ojos han decido llorar pero por primera vez en las últimas 48 horas opto por no detenerlas. No cruzan mi rostro solo resbalan hacia un lado debido a mi posición, dejando tras de ellas un húmedo rastro en mi piel y una diminuta mancha en el pavimento que pronto desaparece. De estar en Mystic Falls a estar aquí sé que no existe diferencia, me hubiese sentido sola a pesar de que allá estarían mis amigos pero habría tenido que aceptar que los problemas eran más grandes e importantes de cuan devastada me encontraba ahora. Y aquí, en esta solitaria carretera puedo permitirme llorar y sentirme el centro de todo bajo el fiel cuidado de la luna.

–Enzo– Murmuro casi sin pensarlo. No llegue a conocerlo del todo antes de su repentina muerte pero parecía disfrutar de los tiempos en que estuvo a mi lado, fuese en el viaje para asesinar a Tom o en la biblioteca de la mansión Salvatore. Hablar con él siempre me hizo sentir que yo era la única persona en la que quería posar su atención. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía de esa forma, irónicamente en el pasado otro vampiro de acento británico había provocado esos efectos en mí. Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa y solo soy capaz de negar con mi cabeza en un intento de disipar mis pensamientos –Intentaste matarme hace días. Sé que puedes mover cosas si estás aquí…– Inquiero pero jamás llego a terminar esa frase, no encuentro las palabras y tan solo me detengo a la espera de que algo suceda. No sé por qué lo he llamado pero algo en mis adentros me hace creer que un abrazo suyo hubiese sido reconfortante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–_Estoy aquí preciosa_– Murmura Enzo sin que Caroline sepa de su presencia. En el otro lado existe "algo" que te hace ir a ciertos lugares, escenarios que están ligados a ti o personas que han dicho tu nombre. En esta ocasión, de estar discutiendo con Bonnie se ha visto arrastrado hasta esta carretera. Topándose con la sorpresa de que ha sido la rubia Forbes quien ha dicho su nombre y aunque puede hacer diferentes comentarios graciosos ante la situación, no puede evitar notar que sus ojos están hinchados, su cuerpo rígido e incluso su mirada esta diferente mas no sabe identificar de que se trata –_Estoy aquí pero no puedes verme_– Sentencia el británico vampiro al recostarse junto a ella en una distancia prudente. Planea hacerse notar pero primero quiere asegurarse que su ángel de la muerte ha terminado de hablar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¿Por qué tuviste que ser un idiota?– Cuestiono a la nada, no habido señal alguna del fantasma más acosador y vengativo del que la historia tiene memoria pero aun guardo la esperanza de que quizás esta por aparecer, debo aferrarme a eso para volver a mantener mis lágrimas a raya. No es el momento para llorar, probablemente nunca lo sea pero si permito que continúen, he de romperme y no hay tiempo de hacer juegos malabares con cinta adhesiva y pegamento líquido. Existen prioridades y por ahora, encontrar una bruja poderosa es la mía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–_¡Auch! Fui impulsivo. ¿Conoces la frase "Soy un vampiro, mis emociones me controlan"?_– Argumenta el británico con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pretende colocar su mano por encima de las de Caroline pero algo más lo detiene…Una tercera presencia que ni siquiera la rubia ha notado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–En mi defensa, amor. No estamos en Mystic Falls por lo tanto no estoy rompiendo ninguna promesa– Exclama una voz masculina justo a mi derecha, no soy capaz de procesar nada más que el acento marcado en su voz y lo ágil de sus movimientos. Tan sutiles como para ser incapaz de notarlos y tan fuertes para lograr que una ráfaga de aire me envuelva al acortar la distancia entre ambos quedando de pie a mi costado. No logro unir mis frases y estoy segura que la sorpresa es lo único que existe en mi rostro.

–Klaus– Musito y el hibrido sonríe en respuesta dando un asentimiento. No hace ademan de quererme levantar al contrario, flexiona sus piernas y pronto esta recostado a mi lado, con su cabeza rozando mi coronilla y sus manos sobre su abdomen – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestiono deteniendo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis codos y regalándole la mirada con más reproche que en esos momentos podía formar – ¿Cómo siquiera me haz encontrado? –

–Soy el hibrido original, corazón. Dame un poco de crédito– Menciona y esta vez sus labios muestran una sonrisa que deja ver un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Por un momento no soy capaz de ver en otra dirección. Tal panorama hace que incluso el manto estrellado de la noche parezca una broma. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo? –Me he enterado de…Stefan. Tome un avión tan pronto pude y resulta que nadie en Mystic Falls sabia tu paradero exacto más que habías tomado camino hacia Nueva Orleans. Resulta irónico ¿No? Voy en tu búsqueda a sabiendas de lo que sientes por el pequeño Salvatore y tú a la par vas en mi búsqueda– Su tono de voz es tranquilo y conforme las palabras salen de su boca tengo el impulso por tomar su mano y pedirle que me sostenga en sus brazos hasta que el agujero negro donde solía estar mi corazón haya desaparecido. Él es el hibrido original. Estoy segura que puede hacerlo posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–_Arrogante_– Masculla Enzo tomando la misma posición que la rubia para poder dar un buen vistazo al nuevo visitante –_Debo admitir que si esa es mi competencia la tendré difícil. Hagamos énfasis en que a él si lo puedes ver_–Repentinamente Enzo se siente celoso, impotente y desplazado. Le gusta que la atención de Caroline este en él, la forma en la que dice su nombre e incluso esa manera tan suya de intentar provocar su enojo que no hace nada más que hacerlo sonreír.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–No te hagas ilusiones Klaus– Expulso tan pronto soy capaz de procesar todo lo que ha dicho volviendo a recargar mi cabeza contra el pavimento y fijando mi vista en las estrellas –Voy en tu búsqueda porque necesito tu ayuda con una bruja…Es todo– Murmuro y noto que el tono de mi voz baja conforme las palabras son dichas. ¿Qué sucede?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–_Punto para la rubia_– Exclama Enzo y sin reprimirse más tiempo coloca una de sus manos sobre la mano izquierda de la rubia, que era la que tenía más al alcance aprovechando que ella ha optado por mantener su posición inicial. Justo como cuando la encontró al decir su nombre –_En mi experiencia deja de tratarlo así, porque apuesto que solo logras que piense en mínimo diez formas diferentes de estar en la cama contigo_–

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas han pasado un par de segundos cuando muy claramente siento el peso de "algo" sobre mi mano, inevitablemente fijo mi vista en ella y no hay nada pero al momento que me he convencido de que solo ha sido el viento, alguien me da un apretón y entonces no puedo negar mi más próxima conclusión: Enzo está aquí. No sé cómo actuar y que decir. ¿Debería mencionárselo a Klaus? ¡Claro! Y tener que explicarle quien es Enzo y porque lo quiero conmigo…No es buena idea. Cierro mis ojos por un par de segundos y tan solo doy un suspiro en un intento de aclarar mis ideas.

– ¿Estas bien, amor? –Cuestiona Klaus acariciando el dorso de mi mano contraria a donde asumo Enzo mantiene la suya. Mis ojos se abren de golpe y le dirijo una mirada, se a lo que se refiere y por lo mismo no logro articular palabra alguno o mostrar fortaleza en el momento en que gruesas lagrimas nublan mi vista. ¡No quiero llorar! No frente a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– _¿Amor? ¿Corazón? ¿Esto de no llamarte por tu nombre no solo es cosa mía? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Te llevara a _**_tomar_**_ una copa a la biblioteca Salvatore?_– Inquiere el fantasma británico sin que la molestia lo abandone, atreviéndose a entrelazar sus dedos con Caroline, notando como la chica le da la libertad de hacerlo al no oponer fuerza alguna. Tiene el impulso de quitar la mano de Klaus de la diestra de Caroline pero se reprime. Por algo la rubia no lo ha hecho y él no es quien para juzgar. Mientras estuvo con ella se la paso hablando sobre Maggie y reprochándole la "situación" que vivió con el hibrido. Aunque no podría imaginar qué tipo de pensamientos está teniendo Caroline en ese instante pero repentinamente el deseo de que lo vea se hace más fuerte –_No llores, preciosa. Te ves adorable e indefensa de esa forma pero prefiero tu sonrisa_– Suplica Enzo aun de saber que la chica no lo escucha y es ahí donde logra identificar lo que había en la mirada de su rubia favorita al verla hacia unos minutos, está herida. Muy herida ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Según se había enterado, Stefan murió frente a ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–No quiero sentirme de esta manera– Confieso al cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Soy consciente que probablemente Enzo a entrelazado sus dedos a los míos al mismo tiempo que Klaus ha hecho lo mismo, este último optando por recostarse de lado y poder observarme a placer –Cada día desde…Que murió siento que esto no disminuye, solo aumenta– Mi voz tiembla y noto como la mano de Klaus libera la mía solo para deslizarla a través de mi cintura y acercarme a él. No opongo resistencia pero procuro dejar mi mano izquierda extendida en el pavimento, aun con la presión "invisible" de Enzo sobre ella. Los brazos de Klaus me rodean y me permite esconder mi rostro en su pecho. Su fragancia me llena y extrañamente me siento protegida. Siento la mano de Klaus acariciar mi espalda y sé que intenta consolarme. Sin control, las lágrimas comienzan a salir, haciéndome sentir una niña pequeña en los brazos de un adulto. Y en teoría eso es lo que soy, una vampiro bebé llorando en la protección del hibrido original.

–Puedo hacerte olvidar– Inquiere Klaus, alejándose solo un par de centímetros para alcanzar a fijar sus ojos en mi rostro –Puedo hacer que el dolor se vaya si eso es lo que quieres– No puedo procesar sus palabras con rapidez pero algo en mi comienza a luchar contra lo agradable que suena tal propuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– _¡No!_– Exclama Enzo apretando con fuerza la mano de la rubia. No puede creer lo que ha escuchado y aunque parece una salida fácil del dolor que ahora parece sentir, es equivalente a apagar su humanidad y eso…Eso no iba con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–No puedo hacerlo Klaus– Finalmente murmuro y aunque la presión de mi pecho no desaparece, si lo hace la que está alrededor de mi mano. La alejo del pavimento y la hago aferrarse al abrigo que el hibrido portaba esa noche. Ahora me encuentro totalmente bajo su protección, sus brazos se cierran de nuevo y pretendo que si permanezco el tiempo suficiente en esa posición, el hará que las partes rotas de mi alma vuelvan a juntarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–_Volveré Caroline_– Amenaza el fantasma británico al ponerse de pie y ser testigo de cómo el hibrido la rodea con tal devoción que cualquiera que lo vea puede jurar que él no dejara que nada ni nadie se la arrebate. El pensamiento lo hace sonreír con un aire de superioridad que se siente decepcionado de no poderse tomar una foto –_Nadie te la quitara compañero, porque técnicamente no estoy vivo. Pero resucitare, así que espero que estés disfrutando ese contacto. Que será de los últimos_– Finaliza y pronto se ve arrastrado de regreso hacia donde Bonnie esta. La encuentra sentada en su cama con una expresión de pocos amigos que lo tienta a decir algo al respecto –_No te preocupes, aun no encuentro la paz. Sigo aquí– _Le murmura y la morena finge ignorarlo, como lo hace cada vez que él hace una broma. Pero Bonnie no es capaz de notar que la alegría de su sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos, Enzo no pretende molestar es solo la costumbre. Por ahora el fantasma solo puede pensar en volver y más allá de querer vivir de nuevo, no desea volver a sentirse así de impotente y celoso como había estado hacia unos momentos junto a su rubio ángel de la muerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No puedo decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pueden ser minutos o pueden ser horas. Mis lágrimas se han detenido y Klaus aún permanece firme en su agarre, no me molesta; de hecho ocurre todo lo contrario. Nunca había visto al original como un amigo pero parecía que ese es el papel que desempeña ahora.

–Debemos ir a Nueva Orleans– Murmura Klaus en mi oído y un escalofrió recorre mi espalda. Sus palabras me traen de vuelta de mi letargo de paz y solo soy capaz de soltarme de sus brazos al momento en que él me pone de pie –Tenemos una bruja que encontrar y tengo a alguien en mente, te caerá bien. Tiene afición por las rubias–

–Justo como tú– Agrego y una sonrisa se hace presente en mis labios. No quiero pensar en mi aspecto pero estoy segura que no es nada espectacular. Nadie que sonríe después de llorar se ve como una supermodelo.

–Justo como yo– Inquiere el hibrido al acortar la distancia entre ambos y hacer rozar sus labios contra los míos. Es solo un toque, inocente y breve. Al que desgraciadamente no puedo resistirme de responder –Eres preciosa, Caroline– Murmura sin hacer espacio entre ambos y es el momento justo en que mi móvil vibra indicando un mensaje. Klaus gruñe pero se aleja con las llaves de mi auto entre sus dedos ¿Cómo es que las ha conseguido? Doy un par de segundos en sacar conclusiones, solo las ha extraído de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, sonrió con el pensamiento de que de ahí me llevara a robar un banco y extraigo mi celular de mi pantalón encaminándome al automóvil en la posición de copiloto.

Se trata de un mensaje de Damon, espera noticias y definitivamente no pretendo contarle que ha ocurrido, mantengo la esperanza de que Enzo tampoco lo haga. Hasta donde sabia él fantasma aún seguía cabreado por continuar muerto, su amistad no es la más fuerte estos días. Con rapidez **escribo** una respuesta y me deslizo dentro del auto al momento en que Klaus lo enciende y pisa el acelerador. Stefan fue su amigo, al menos un tiempo por lo que la idea de que su muerte también lo afecta no abandona mi mente en toda la noche.

–Duerme, yo te despertare al llegar– Sugiere Klaus dándome una rápida sonrisa y simplemente no me niego, me siento mental y físicamente cansada. Puede que una siesta en un automóvil no lo solucione pero al menos serán horas donde no tendré que temer por mi vida, después de todo ¿Qué podría sucederme estando junto al hibrido original?


End file.
